Player selection bonus games are popular and well-known in the gaming industry. In certain known selection bonus games, the gaming device displays a plurality of positions to a player, some of which are associated with awards and at least one of which is associated with a terminating symbol. In these types of games, typically the gaming device enables the player to select positions until the player selects a position associated with a terminator, at which time the gaming device provides the player with any earned awards and the bonus ends. In other selection bonus games, the gaming device enables the player to select a certain number of positions. In one known variation, the player may earn additional selection opportunities for the bonus from picking one or more of the selections.
Other known selection games are matching games. These games generally require a player to select displayed positions and generally display the symbol at each selected position. Such selection games typically continue to display the symbols until the player selects two or more matching symbols, at which time the player may be provided with an award. Thus, certain known selection games which provide matching games do not require an element of skill, as the previously selected symbols remain revealed even after selection.
Certain known games are multiple player bonus games which enable a plurality of players to simultaneously interact with the game. Such known multiple player bonus games allow little or no player strategy while playing the games.
Accordingly, a need exists for gaming systems, gaming devices and methods providing new and exciting player selection games to individual players and to multiple players simultaneously which enable players to use skill to determine a bonus award.